Something Wicked
Siege Event Started: October 6th 2014 Finish: October 12th 2014 Story I am the Autumn Prince, come to hold the Oktoberfest in Texel Move along, we've already pitched our tents and watered our steeds. By ancient custom, this field is reserved for travelers. We ARE travelers, just not through the iris... We range feely, our feasts need no names. Pray move along. But I came through the iris just to give fighters an Oktoberfest... Surely we can share the field? Defender, will you help us set up? Prince of Oktoberfest, these Travelers NEVER share. I've heard--'' ''We certainly won't share NOW. All this moon, we'll keep this field! Summary This event is the 14th SIEGE event. Each day, players join a HOST (a team of multiple players) and compete against another host in daily host battles. Players earn points by "laying siege" to enemy STRONGHOLDS. Points contribute to an overall leaderboard and to the host battle. Victory in a daily host battle will see the members of that host rewarded and promoted to a higher level with greater rewards. During host battles, strongholds are defended by SENTRIES who must be defeated before players can attack the stronghold. Before the stronghold can be attacked, players have the chance to take down a boss. If the boss is not defeated in 5 minutes, the siege moves onto the stronghold phase. Points are earned by defeating sentries, bosses, and strongholds, and count towards your overall rank and your rank within each host. Sentries are fought in sequences of three and players can choose to spend 1BP for 'No Edge' or 3BP for '300% Edge' and a 200% Points boost, much like in PvP. However, unlike in PvP, players will find the bands do not regenerate in between battles and will retain any progress in skill countdown. These sentry battles also include a Win Streak which can be attained by winning three-in-a-row. Sentries are divided into three difficulties, each yielding a proportionate number of points. Easy Street generally consists of and Fighters. Beaten Path generally consists of Fighters. Rocky Road generally consists of Fighters. When a player decides to attack a particular road's sentries, the player will continue to fight sentries until they have either: 1. Defeated three sentries in a row. 2. Been defeated by a sentry. 3. Has defeated all remaining sentries. In the latter case, if they personally defeated the last sentry, they will receive a Clincher point bonus, and will then be returned to the stronghold screen. Once a stronghold has lost all of its sentries and defeated a boss it will be open to attack from the host. This works much in the same way as a mob raid. Host members have 10 minutes to destroy the stronghold and once again can choose to spend 1BP or 3BP. If a player manages to defeat 9 sentry battles within one round, they will be rewared with an edge bonus the next time a boss is available. As of this Siege Event, Dots were removed and castles buffed. Event Units Certain fighters receive HERO EDGE in the event. Note that these fighters will have EDGE if you are against them in PVP as well. They are the following: The following is a list of all units introduced in this event: During this event the reward for inviting players came from the Atalanta Unfettered line. Event Achievements Category:Events